Love Under The Sun
by AngelFaery
Summary: CidXShera. A story about how they overcome their inability to express their feelings. Likely to be a oneoff.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Square Enix does. However, I own my thoughts and I'm rather protective over them.

0 An:...0 - Author's note

0 An: Please R&R, I try to put all my efforts into my Fanfics, but need motivation to keep me writing, as I tend to have a lot of projects going at any given time. At the moment, however, this seems to be a 'one off', but if I get enough positive reviews I may add to the story. 0

**Chapter One**

The thirty two year old Captain shook his head in disbelief as he walked back to the airship. It wasn't his own, but it was the best he had for now. He silently wished that the rest of them would continue celebrating: he wanted to be alone. Before he entered the airship he threw his cigarette to the ground, crushed it underfoot, then lit another and stuck it in his mouth. Chain smoking was second nature to Cid Highwind.

Sitting down at the console, Cid cursed to himself about the others. They were relieved, even happy now despite one of them being gone. To the Lifestream, he thought bitterly. Someone else was with them too. And it was the thought of this someone that irritated him most of all.

---------------

Shera stood at the doors to the console room wringing her hands nervously. If Cid opened the door now, she had no idea what to say. In fact, she was intending to rely strongly on improvisation to see her through. Her dark hair hung loosely at her shoulders and' for once' she was wearing something feminine. It was a midnight blue dress and, as she entered the room, she felt her heart thumping wildly beneath it.

---------------

Cid spun on his chair, his eyes widening at the sight of such beauty. He had noticed it before, but now it was standing in plain view instead of hiding behind lab coats. He swallowed coarsely, unaware that his cigarette had fallen involuntarily from his mouth whilst he was gawping.

"Hey. It was getting too crowded. I wanted some quiet time."

He could barely bring himself to nod in agreement and fought a losing battle to this cause. Shera seated herself on one of the console panels, being careful not to disturb anything. For a little while, they sat in silence, but soon they began to talk about Sephiroth and Cloud, and how the planet now that Sephiroth was gone. It began to clear the air a little. Shera watched Cid move to the ship's main controls and realised quickly, after he had pressed a few switches, that they were taking off.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked, worried that he may have decided to leave the others.

Cid did not answer. As they rose into the sky and came to a halt Cid told Shera to close her eyes. He then turned the ship 180 degrees and told her to open hr eyes again. She gasped in delight. It was the clearest and most beautiful sunset that there had been since Jenova hit the planet. The sky was alive with reds, oranges, pinks and purples. Cid moved towards Shera carefully.

"Shera.." He paused, "I...I..." He paused again, "Aw Goddammitt! I can't say it. I'm no good at this..." He went to turn away, but Shera caught his hand.

"Then let me say it." She said gently. She smiled and he smiled shyly back. " I love you Cid." She spoke quietly, her hand trembling.

Cid embraced her suddenly. "I love you too, Shera." He thought for a second, "You look even more beautiful tonight than ever...even more so than this sunset."

Shera giggled and looked into his eyes that were sparkling with sincerity. He looked back into hers and leaned in. They kissed passionately, years of longing falling away at their feet leaving only the moment, only love's embrace.

---------------

After they had watched the sunset, they landed the ship and disembarked, hand in hand. Cid's face turned beetroot when he saw the others cheering. The couple stood there for a moment, taking in everyone's expression. Cloud was nodding in approval, a smug grin on his face. Tifa was laughing at Cid's face. Barret gave them an all-knowing wink and fired a round of bullets into the sky. Cait Sith was jumping around on Nanaki's back, who was howling gleefully. Finally, Yuffie had turned into a blur and was shooting

frantically from place to place with a childish smile on her face. She circled Cid and Shera so fast that she should have collapsed, but Cid took Venus Gospel from his back and hit at the blur. This left Yuffie on the floor mumbling about the chocobos around her head, until she realised that everyone was looking at her, at which point she promptly stood up.

"You two make suuuuch a cute couple!" She said upon regaining her footing.

The next moment was a blur to both Cid and Shera. Everyone rushed forwards to offer congratulations and the pair were glomped repeatedly. It was only after this that Cid noticed the absence of one person, the one who's presence and opinion meant the most to him.

"Where's Vincent?" He asked.

He was answered by a tall shadow striding towards them. When he entered the light of the ship, Vincent's smiling eyes greeted his friend's. When he reached Cid, he offered his hand and Cid shook it, both of them inclining their heads. Then, in an uncharacteristic burst of joy and energy, Vincent threw his arms around Cid and glomped him, leaving the Captain with a puzzled expression on his face. When the others saw, they fell about laughing, even Shera joined in, leaving Vincent to utter a single word:

"Congratulations."

0 An: Only short, but I think it's kinda sweet. It was fun to write though, and that's what really counts. I suppose. 0


End file.
